Run Away, Little Boy
by XTheOtherMe04X
Summary: Ever wanted to change Tristan's departure, prolong his role. I did, so here are my takes.
1. Goodbye, Mary

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters. If I did I would be rich and Tristan would have never left. Hehe.

**Authors Note:** Ever since Tristan first made his exit from Gilmore Girls I have played hundreds of different outcomes in my head, these chapters are merely the dreams of a young girl who desperately wanted Tristan to stay just a while longer. Each chapter will be another possible ending.

If there is an ending in your mind you would like me to play out feel free to review and leave your thoughts.

* * *

**Run Away Little Boy – _Goodbye Mary_**

****

"I knew he was going to do this, but no one wanted to listen to me, it was all, lets make Tristan Romeo he's hot." Rory could tell Paris was infuriated by the tone in her voice. She couldn't blame her though seeing as this assignment did count as fifty percent of their entire grade.

"What about Brad?" Rory was desperate to calm Paris down.

"Brad transferred schools," Paris started but her attention was quickly averted to the boy walking up to them from behind Rory, "…Where have you been you have to get dressed were on in ten minutes." It was Tristan.

"Can't." was all he mustered out.

"What?" Paris nearly yelled and Rory could tell she was really going to freak now. What did he mean by can't? Why not?

"Actually my dad had me pulled out of school" With those few words Paris was sent over the edge and stormed away. Rory just stood there looking at Tristan with a puzzled look on her face. She had so many questions, what did he do, why is he leaving?

"And is she unhappy"

"What do you mean he had you pulled out of school what happened?" Rory looked up at Tristan for some sort of explanation.

"Nothing just ticked the old man off that's all." That's all? Ticking someone off is not grounds for removal from school it had to be worse, what could he have possibly done?

"By doing what Tristan come on tell me" Rory needed to know.

"I got in some trouble" He was still avoiding the question.

"Trouble involving" Rory kept prying.

"Involving Duncan and bowman and bowman's dads safe"

"Oh no" This was bad, really bad.

"I mean Bowman had a key it was supposed to be no big deal and the crazy silent alarm kicked in"

"You broke into bowman dads safe" Rory was shocked, the Tristan she knew would never have done anything like that before; she knew Duncan and Bowman were no good for him.

"Yes."

"Stupid."

"Yes."

"Well okay you can apologize you can put back the money and you can explain that… I don't know… you were going through something" It was clearly the logical thing to do, and that way he could stay in school.

"I was, I was going through his safe"

"Why would you do this?"

"I don't know I guess that's something I can ponder in military school"

"Military school"

"The police are letting our parents handle it, and in my case that means military school in North Carolina"

" I dunno what to say" For the first time Rory seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Well I imagine you're overwhelmed with the relief of knowing that soon I will be gone" There was the attitude. She knew he didn't really believe what he was saying, it was the type of thing he did to protect himself.

"Im so sorry" She knew he was hurting.

"Well, Im a big boy I can handle it"

"There's nothing you can…" Rory was interrupted when an older mans voice came from the walkway behind them.

"Tristan, come on" She knew it had to be his father, why did he have to be there now.

"I gotta go… so," Tristan looked over to see the one he referred to as stockboy practically hovering over them from his place not to far from where they stood. "…I'd kiss you goodbye but your boyfriends watching" Rory knew he was actually being honest with her, and for the first time he wasn't trying to cause problems.

"Take care of yourself … Mary" And with that, Tristan was gone. Rory watched him walk away, knowing she would never see him again.

* * *

pretty much to the storyline, yes, but please read on... NOTE: each chapter is the same scene with alternate endings. Please review.


	2. Too Late

Another possibility...

* * *

**Run Away Little Boy – _Too Late_**

"I knew he was going to do this, but no one wanted to listen to me, it was all, lets make Tristan Romeo he's hot." Rory could tell Paris was infuriated by the tone in her voice. She couldn't blame her though seeing as this assignment did count as fifty percent of their entire grade.

"What about Brad?" Rory was desperate to calm Paris down.

"Brad transferred schools," Paris started but her attention was quickly averted to the boy walking up to them from behind Rory, "…Where have you been you have to get dressed were on in ten minutes." It was Tristan.

"Can't." was all he mustered out.

"What?" Paris nearly yelled, she was really going to freak now, but Rory was not worried about her, the only thing on her mind was the boy standing in front of her. What did he mean by can't? Why not?

"Actually my dad had me pulled out of school" With those few words Paris was sent over the edge and stormed away. Rory just stood there looking at Tristan with a puzzled look on her face. She had so many questions, what did he do, why is he leaving?

"And is she unhappy"

"What do you mean he had you pulled out of school what happened?" Rory looked up at Tristan for some sort of explanation while her insides did a complete flip. He couldn't possibly be serious; he couldn't leave, not now. Why was his bothering her so much? Didn't he deserve what ever it is he did?

"Nothing just ticked the old man off that's all." That's all? Ticking someone off is not grounds for removal from school it had to be worse, what could he have possibly done?

"By doing what Tristan come on tell me" Rory needed to know.

"I got in some trouble" He was still avoiding the question.

"Trouble involving" Rory kept prying.

"Involving Duncan and bowman and bowman's dads safe" She should have known it was them. Ever since he started hanging out with them he's been getting in trouble at school. He even got suspended; the Tristan she knew would never have done something like that.

"Oh no" This was bad, really bad.

"I mean Bowman had a key it was supposed to be no big deal and the crazy silent alarm kicked in"

"You broke into bowman dads safe" It was confirmed yet again; Duncan and Bowman were no good.

"Yes."

"Stupid."

"Yes."

"Well okay you can apologize you can put back the money and you can explain that… I don't know… you were going through something" She was desperately trying to come up with something, but why? At this moment she wanted to protect him, lie for him, say he was blackmailed into it, anything to help him out.

"I was, I was going through his safe"

"Why would you do this?"

"I don't know I guess that's something I can ponder in military school"

"Military school"

"The police are letting our parents handle it, and in my case that means military school in North Carolina"

" I dunno what to say"

"Well I imagine you're overwhelmed with the relief of knowing that soon I will be gone" Yeah relief, no, no not relief, she didn't know what she would do if he wasn't around. Who would be there in the hall to get her so annoyed that she had to fire back, who else would be there to call her Mary, as much as she hated to admit it, she was now accustomed to their banter, it helped her get through the day.

"Im so sorry"

"Well, Im a big boy I can handle it"

"There's nothing you can…" Rory was interrupted when an older mans voice came from the walkway behind them.

"Tristan, come on" She knew it had to be his father, why did he have to be there now. She hated him; she hated him and didn't even know him.

"I gotta go… so," Tristan looked over to see the one he referred to as stockboy practically hovering over them from his place not to far from where they stood. "…I'd kiss you goodbye but your boyfriends watching" her stomach jumped, why had those words affected her the way they did. He wanted to kiss her?

"Take care of yourself … Mary" Tristan slowly turned and walked away.

Rory just stood there, not know what to do, tears slowly escaping down hr cheek. He was gone. She should be relieved; he was finally out of her hair for good. But why was it still bothering her. She looked over to see Dean still standing there. She loved Dean, she was happy with Dean… but he wasn't Tristan.

She didn't know why she did, but she started running down the hallway in the exact direction Tristan had left.

"Tristan!" She yelled.

She ran out through the double doors. Still nothing. He couldn't have walked that fast, he had to be there still.

"Tristan!" she yelled almost pleading for someone to answer, but still, silence.

At the far entrance of the parking lot she could see a car pulling out. How could he really be gone when she just now realized how she felt for him? Why did it take him leaving for her to finally admit to herself how she felt? She loved him. And he loved her, but she was too late. He was gone.

Tristan was gone.

* * *

What do you think? Reviews always welcome . . . sorry they are not very descriptive, its alte and I just wanted my ideas down before i lose them. hehe. 


	3. Catch Me

ever wanted the story to just change slightly? well I did so here is another take . . .

* * *

**Run Away Little Boy – _Catch Me_**

"I knew he was going to do this, but no one wanted to listen to me, it was all, lets make Tristan Romeo he's hot." Rory could tell Paris was infuriated by the tone in her voice. She couldn't blame her though seeing as this assignment did count as fifty percent of their entire grade.

"What about Brad?" Rory was desperate to calm Paris down.

"Brad transferred schools," Paris started but her attention was quickly averted to the boy walking up to them from behind Rory, "…Where have you been you have to get dressed were on in ten minutes." It was Tristan.

"Can't." was all he mustered out.

"What?" Paris nearly yelled, she was really going to freak now, but Rory was not worried about her, the only thing on her mind was the boy standing in front of her. What did he mean by can't? Why not?

"Actually my dad had me pulled out of school" With those few words Paris was sent over the edge and stormed away. Rory just stood there looking at Tristan with a puzzled look on her face. She had so many questions, what did he do, why is he leaving?

"And is she unhappy"

"What do you mean he had you pulled out of school what happened?" Rory looked up at Tristan for some sort of explanation while her insides did a complete flip. He couldn't possibly be serious; he couldn't leave, not now. Why was his bothering her so much? Didn't he deserve what ever it is he did?

"Nothing just ticked the old man off that's all." That's all? Ticking someone off is not grounds for removal from school it had to be worse, what could he have possibly done?

"By doing what Tristan come on tell me" Rory needed to know.

"I got in some trouble" He was still avoiding the question.

"Trouble involving" Rory kept prying.

"Involving Duncan and bowman and bowman's dads safe" She should have known it was them. Ever since he started hanging out with them he's been getting in trouble at school. He even got suspended; the Tristan she knew would never have done something like that.

"Oh no" This was bad, really bad.

"I mean Bowman had a key it was supposed to be no big deal and the crazy silent alarm kicked in"

"You broke into bowman dads safe" It was confirmed yet again; Duncan and Bowman were no good.

"Yes."

"Stupid."

"Yes."

"Well okay you can apologize you can put back the money and you can explain that… I don't know… you were going through something" She was desperately trying to come up with something, but why? At this moment she wanted to protect him, lie for him, say he was blackmailed into it, anything to help him out.

"I was, I was going through his safe"

"Why would you do this?"

"I don't know I guess that's something I can ponder in military school"

"Military school"

"The police are letting our parents handle it, and in my case that means military school in North Carolina"

" I dunno what to say"

"Well I imagine you're overwhelmed with the relief of knowing that soon I will be gone" Yeah relief, no, no not relief, she didn't know what she would do if he wasn't around. Who would be there in the hall to get her so annoyed that she had to fire back, who else would be there to call her Mary, as much as she hated to admit it, she was now accustomed to their banter, it helped her get through the day.

"Im so sorry"

"Well, Im a big boy I can handle it"

"There's nothing you can…" Rory was interrupted when an older mans voice came from the walkway behind them.

"Tristan, come on" She knew it had to be his father, why did he have to be there now. She hated him; she hated him and didn't even know him.

"I gotta go… so," Tristan looked over to see the one he referred to as stockboy practically hovering over them from his place not to far from where they stood. "…I'd kiss you goodbye but your boyfriends watching" her stomach jumped, why had those words affected her the way they did. He wanted to kiss her?

"Take care of yourself … Mary" Tristan slowly turned and walked away.

Rory just stood there, not know what to do, tears slowly escaping down hr cheek. He was gone. She should be relieved; he was finally out of her hair for good. But why was it still bothering her. She looked over to see Dean still standing there. She loved Dean, she was happy with Dean… but he wasn't Tristan.

She didn't know why she did, but she started running down the hallway in the exact direction Tristan had left.

"Tristan!" She yelled

She ran out through the double doors. Still nothing. He couldn't have walked that fast, he had to be there still.

"Tristan!" she yelled once more, almost pleading for someone to answer, but still, silence.

"Rory?" Rory spun around so fast she felt dizzy.

"Tristan."

"What are you doing?" Tristan raised an eyebrow playfully until he saw her tearstained face "Were you crying? What happened… was it Dean? If he did something…" Tristan's face was suddenly filled with anger.

"No."

"What is it then." His expression softened as she lightly touched his hand. It was now or never.

"Please don't leave me." Rory looked up into his eyes pleading, she had never felt like this before and she didn't want the feeling to go away.

His hands went instantly around her waist drawing her closer, he arms wrapped themselves tightly around his neck as if never wanting to let go. Rory closed the gap between then and forcefully crashed her lips onto his. She deepened the kiss as she darted her tongue into his mouth. Everything felt so right. This was the way it was supposed to feel.

This was it.

This was love.

* * *

reviews? thank you! . . . more coming soon! 


End file.
